Djinn
The Hidden Ones (or Djinns) are magical beings that reside within the interdimensional place known as Zerzura. These creatures can either be male or female and, contrary to popular belief, exist independently - though they do tend to attatch themselves to inanimate objects that belong to those they are sworn to. Most of them are hostile by nature, but some can be friendly. It's possible for magicians or wise men and women to gain power over a djinn and use it to perform amazing and magical tasks. However, even a friendly djinn is unpredictable and can be dangerous to its master, especially if an agreement from their contract has been broken. Physical Djinn appear in humanoid form when conversing with mortal races to appear more trustworthy. However, their true form betrays their otherworldly nature and is usually based upon their inherited element. Some may even choose to take on non-human features, such as horns, wings and tails. Djinn can thus appear in a vast variety of colors, which will reflect their specific type even in disguise. Their attire will match the color of their skin and magic, though it can also serve as a means to differentiate between their traits, as lesser djinn will have more saturated colors than royal ones. * Blue -''' Water and ice. Intelligent, knowledgeable, mysterious. Likes scholars. * 'Red -' Fire. Hostile, flirtatious, devious, aggressive. Likes powerful individuals. * 'Black -' Earth. Ancient, reclusive, enigmatic, secretive. Avoids making contracts. * 'White -' Air and lightning. Independent, playful, unpredictable. Likes adventurers. * 'Yellow -' Fortune. Mischievious, child-like and persuasive. Only grants a single wish. * 'Green -' Healing. Nurturing, soft-spoken and ambivalent to humans. Likes those in need. Djinn have naturally ''all black scleras'' (sometimes with a colored iris according to their element) and ''golden blood''. The latter is said to be extremely valuable and to have a more alluring effect than any earthly material. In the past, people have purposefully summoned lesser djinns to harvest their blood and create jewelry from it. This practice has since been banned in Al-Badiyah and the majority of such items have been confiscated or destroyed. Mentality A djinn may be benevolent, evil or neutral, but they are generally regarded as ''less trustworthy'' and more prone to trickery than mortal men, even if they are benign. There have been several reported cases of djinn killing their summoners without granting them their wishes, and plenty of tales where someone was ridden by misfortune for being unable to propose a good bargain. Other djinn humor the company of humans and willingly aid them, sometimes even requesting to be contracted so that they may learn more about their world. These notable differences make it dangerous to summon a djinn, since one can never be sure what will emerge from the otherworld. There have been rare instances where a ''djinn fell in love'' with a mortal, however such stories are believed to be myths and, if asked, djinns will deny such accusations. Since the two species cannot reproduce with one another, no proof has been found thus far and if such pairs exist, they take great care to remain unseen. Nonetheless, it cannot be denied that djinn are extremely adapt at interacting with all cultures. Due to their nature, they are capable of understanding and learning every language and have an unlimited amount of knowledge at their disposal. This makes it difficult to resist a djinn's requests or trick them into making a mistake - which they will usually take as a direct insult to their person. Djinn are ''proud by nature'' and do not take lightly to being treated as a mindless tool. Abilities The power of a djinn depends on its rank. A ''royal djinn'' will be more powerful than any mortal mage, whereas a ''lesser djinn'' will be about as strong as an average magician. Each djinn's elemental magic is restricted to the one they were born with, however they are still capable of wondrous magical tasks that no other creature can perform. They're commonly summonsed to halt the aging process, change someone's appearance, grant wealth or heal sicknesses. Oftentimes, these obscure abilities are more valued than their combative strength. Some djinn may also train themselves in ''non-magical combat'', though those are in and far between. Most individuals that fall under this category had extensive contact with mortals and adopted a more fitting lifestyle because of it. This occurs relatively often with djinn that are bound to families for several generations. All djinn are ''immune''''' to mortal diseases. They can only grow sick through magical defiency, which can be caused by drained magic or intentional corruption through someone else. However, this will usually not kill them since it's almost impossible to quench a djinn's life energy and the only way to injure them is magic and augmented magic weapons. History x Trivia xCategory:Humanoid Species